Caroline Chevalier
'History' Born in Lavoie, Canada, on 2nd August, 1995, Caroline Rainelle Chevalier is the only daughter of Benjamin Chevalier, a Canadian half-blood wizard and half-Veela with French and Icelandic descent, and Mirabelle Breckenridge, an American pure-blood witch with Australian ancestry. The birth of Caroline was an accident when Benjamin and Mirabelle had just dated each other for a year and a half, but they were happy about it. The got married a month after Caroline was born. As much as Mirabelle and Benjamin love their baby daughter, they are both workaholics - they were both Aurors before Caroline's birth but Benjamin quit his job and became a shop owner in order to look after Caroline. However, he couldn't really stand the boredom of it. The two often argued because of this. When Caroline was three, Benjamin finally decided to leave his daughter to the hands of a nanny and accept the offer from the Ministry as an Auror. This decision has brought him less time to spend with his daughter. As compensation, Benjamin and Mirabelle satisfied almost every thing that Caroline asked for - except the request for more family time. Believing that her shortcomings and imperfection are the reasons for her parents' inattention, Caroline often feels inferior about herself despite her confident exterior. To much of her dismay, her parents divorced when she was 10. Mirabelle moved out of the house and settled down in the city. In weekdays, Caroline stayed at where she was currently living in; in weekends, she stayed overnight at her mum's place. Though, it wasn't much a big difference for her - both of her parents are still too busy to look after her. In the same year, she was accepted by the Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic like her father once was. Despite how shallow she appears to be like the girls' whose lives revolve only around designer clothes, studies has never been a problem of hers. Though, she prefers spending most of her time on organizing and participating in parties, campaigns and clubs. She's also a talented Qudditch player. When she was in Year 6, she got accepted by a French Qudditch team named Quiberon Quafflepunchers in which she played as a Chaser, while carrying on her study on the other hand. Upon completing her Beauxbâtons education a year later with satisfactory results, she stayed in the Qudditch team for two more years before returning back to Canada for further studies in the International Academy of Magic, starting as a 9th Year there. After all, she does want to become an Auror like her parents are in the future - but probably no one would believe this even hearing the words from her in person. 'Personality' A bit of a drama queen, enjoying being under spotlights but generally good in nature, Caroline is a half-blood witch with Veela blood flowing in her veins. Vivacious and sociable are usually how people describe her as in a positive way. Though, despite her independent and confident exterior, she's often stressed by the feeling of inferiority, believing that this is the reason for her parents' inattention - and this sometimes make her into an overachiever. Caroline is an insecure and neurotic perfectionist, who often feels uncomfortable with even minor imperfections - not until she points it out will she feels better about it. She's outspoken, good at leading (more like she enjoys doing so) as well as organizing different activities, parties and campaigns, but she often comes off as bossy, self-righteous and demanding to the others because of her streaks of perfectionism and stubbornness. She criticizes but she never insults - of course, unless she's provoked. As anyone who enjoys being the center of attention does, Caroline does care about clothes, shoes and doing makeup (probably too much sometimes). Though she's not those who bury their noses in books, she's much more intelligent than she looks. She knows well how to stay out of troubles and studies has never been a problem of hers. As annoying and self-centered as Caroline may appear to be, she has a caring nature and is loyal to her friends, willing to do anything for them. Righteousness is flowing in her blood - something that her parents have passed down to her. She doesn't tolerate bullies, and would do anything to make them pay the price especially when someone she cares about is hurt. She's also generous and helpful - as long as you ask her for help nicely, it's unlikely that you will get a "no" for answer. 'Skills and Abilities' Martial Magic Though Caroline may not appears to be to anyone who first sees or encounters her, she's proficient in Martial Magic especially with offensive spells. She thinks quickly with good reflexes. She doesn't easily attack the others unless it's necessary; but when she does, she won't blink once when she shoots the deadly spells out. Flying Caroline is naturally an excellent Qudditch player - have I yet mentioned that she played for Quiberon Quafflepunchers , a French Qudditch Team, for three years before returning back to Canada? Shifting From theories to practicals, Caroline excels in Shifting. Even without revising or practicing much, she could still perform well - something that she's quite proud of herself. 'Appearance' Caroline is a Canadian with Australian, American, French and Icelandic descent. Being a part-veela, she's naturally attractive with her father's big beautiful blue eyes and short blonde hair - the two features that she's secretly proud of. With a slim figure, she stands 5 feet 9 inches, weighing about 120 lbs. To her, appearance does matter. She spends quite a lot of time on fashion (and shopping), always dressing chicly with great fashion sense. 'Trivia' *In French Caroline means bright and beautiful, Chevalier means knight, whereas the meaning of Rainelle is queen. *Aside from English, French is a language that she proficiently uses, after spending seven years studying in Beauxbâtons. She's also quite fluent in speaking Icelandic and Swedish. *White, royal purple, baby blue and light yellow are her favorite colors - she still hasn't yet decided which as her "signature color". *Caroline is allergic to crabs and shrimps. *Caroline has a deadly fear of insects with cockroaches and spiders in particular. *Caroline has once played as a Chaser at Quiberon Quafflepunchers, a French Qudditch Team for two years. She still keeps her eye-catching pink Qudditch robes in both of her wardrobes in the Academy as well as at home - she enjoys the satisfaction that the robes give her every time when she looks at them. *Caroline writes with her right hand but her wand arm is left. 'Relationships' Family= Benjamin Chevalier Benjamin is Caroline's father, known as the handsome one, as she called him (Caroline secretly thanks him for the Veela blood flowing in her vessels - after all, to her, appearance does matter). As Benjamin was the one who looked after Caroline most of the time when she was a toddler, Caroline loves her father slightly more than his mother. However, though she has never said it out loud, she hates the fact that both her parents' obsession in working which leaves her alone most of the time in her childhood days. Miranda Breckenridge Miranda is Caroline's mother, known as the cooler one, as she referred has as. As much as Caroline hates the fact that her mother is a workaholic, she admires her - A beautiful woman working as an ass-kicking Auror? It's cool, don't you think so? This is also why Caroline wants to become an Auror, just like her parents. After her parents' divorce, Caroline no longer lives with her mother, but would occasionally stays overnight at Miranda's place in the city in weekends. She loves both of her parents and wishes that they would reconcile soon, though she believes it's less likely to happen. Alvin and Evanna Breckenridge ''' '''Alvin is the older brother of Caroline's mother, making him Caroline's uncle, and his wife, Evanna, her aunt. Like her parents, Alvin is working for the Auror Office, though Alvin is for the American one while her parents are for the Canadian one - nevertheless, cool person. But Caroline worships her aunt, Evanna more - ex-player of the Fitchburg Finches team, and now a fashion designer? If Caroline fails to become an Auror in the end, Evanna is the person she wants to be like in the future. She looks forward to every visit to their home at Ravenwood. However, there aren't many times of the year she could go, except for Christmas and Thanksgiving, when "a bunch of Breckenridges gather and have a big feast". [[Kingsley Breckenridge|'Kingsley, ']]Kelvin and '[[Katrina Breckenridge|'Katrina Breckenridge]] From the eldest to the youngest, Kingsley, Kelvin and Katrina are children of Alvin and Evanna, making them Caroline's cousins. Caroline doesn't know them very well, as, again, she only gets to visit the family at Ravenwood about twice to thrice a year - but here are some of the impressions that she has about them: *[[Kingsley Breckenridge|'Kingsley']]: A year older than me. No doubt a DDG, but too narcissistic and sarcastic. Come on, you're not the only beautiful creature in the room! *'Kelvin': Now, this one is slightly more normal. Few months younger than me. Quite good-looking, but could speak up more. What's the point of reading all the time? *[[Katrina Breckenridge|'Katrina']]: Two years younger than me, or three? I don't remember. She looks and dresses quite well. Self-righteous like the DDG, but easy to be with in general - probably the most normal being among the three. Anastasia and Raphaël LeClaire ''' '''Anastasia is Miranda's older sister, thus Caroline, making Raphaël her uncle. In her opinion, this family's tragedy is enough to make a movie. Both of them were Aurors (which, means, cool people) and they have three kids - Raymond who's a year older than her and the twins girl [[Séléna LeClaire|'Séléna']] and Diána, who are two years younger than her. When Caroline was eight, the family was attacked - Raphaël was killed while Raymond and Séléna went missing for almost a decade - they recently got back and but Diána, the younger one of the twins is dead while aunt Anastasia is currently in a coma. Though Caroline doesn't know much about the family as they only have time to meet each other two to three times a year, Caroline does remember that Anastasia, who has been staying at Alvin's place since her husband's death, is a kind woman who treats her nicely every time when she pays a visit with her parents at their house. She genuinely feels sorry for them and hopes that things will get better for them all. [http://familyecho.com/?p=TCSJG&c=jmzahfcbb7&f=125142238938952161 Click here for the family tree of Caroline. ] |-| Friends and Acquaintances= |-| Others= 'Gallery' Caroline8.jpg Caroline10.gif Caroline9.jpg Caroline6.jpg Caroline4.png Caroline7.jpg Caroline2.jpeg Caroline5.jpg Caroline11.jpg Category:ChocoKat Category:Characters Category:Part-Veela Category:Female Category:Transfer Student Category:Half-Blood Category:Witch Category:Ninth Years Category:Canadian Category:Born in Canada Category:American Category:Australian Category:French Category:Icelandic Category:Ihejerika Category:August Birthday Category:Students Category:Breckenridge Family Category:18 Year Olds Category:Master Class Category:Name Begins With "C" Category:Single Category:Caroline Chevalier